


Little Family

by Fangirl_In_Disguise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Disguise/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Disguise
Summary: Mark reflect on how much Jack means to him, and decided he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.
Also, Chica's a major cock block.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fic I thought of during a science test. Hope you like it <3

They were getting ready to film a whisper challenge with Jack, when Mark was hit by a truck of emotions. Matt and Ryan were wandering around upstairs, looking for the three pairs of headphones they would need. Apparently they could only find two, so they were taking quite a while.

 

Chica walked into the room, with her favorite rope sticking out of her mouth. Jack, upon seeing her, immediately let out an overdramatic ‘awwww’ and crouched onto the floor so Chica would approach him. Mark smiled down at the two as his boyfriend of almost three years cuddled the fluffy dog in his arms. It reminded Mark of when Jack had told Mark he wanted to move to LA.

 

(Flashback)

 

Mark rocked on the balls of his feet, anxious to see green hair among the many heads at the airport. It was their two year anniversary tomorrow, and Mark had a shit ton planned. Matt and Ryan were such good friends, Mark decided. They teased Mark all week to not make to much noise when they are trying to sleep, and to only do the do in the bedroom thankyouverymuch. But last night, they had approached Mark and told him they were going to make themselves scarce as possible, basically only coming back to the apartment to sleep. Mark had hugged them and told them they didn’t have to do that, as he was sure Jack would want to spend time with them too.

 

Mark was drawn from his state of appreciating his roommates generosity, when the sight of a cute irishman with green hair and glasses started bouncing towards him. Mark started running, and the two collided half way. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, and Mark left chaste butterfly kisses on Jack's neck while squeezing his waist. Mark took a long moment to appreciate Jack's earthy scent, that he had missed so much over the past three months they've been apart. Screw the fact they were in a public place, at least LA was very liberal. And if they were to be recognized by a fan, at that moment they didn’t care. They were planning on telling everyone they were dating that week anyways.

 

Leaning back, but still in an embrace, Mark looked into Jack's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Jack until they were both breathless, but that would be a little too risky. So instead, Mark did the painful action of releasing Jack, already missing the warmth under his fingertips. Jack smiled sadly, his green hair falling in his face. Mark looked down at the floor, afraid that if he looked up, he would give in and smother Jack then and there.

 

“Come on,” Jack laughed, pulling his red-haired boyfriend out to the parking lot.

 

As soon as Jack walked through the door of Mark's apartment, he was assaulted by two very excited, very tall americans. “Oh, thank god you're finally here!” Matt groaned.

 

“Mark's been pouting and ranting about how much he misses you all week,” Ryan joined in. Mark blushed as Jack smirked at him.

 

“Has he now,” Jack turned to Mark, who blushed harder and looked at the ground. Jack's pupils were dilated, lust clear in his gaze. Matt and Ryan looked at each other uncomfortably. ‘Well that happened faster than expected.’ their looks said.

 

“Well,” Ryan coughed.

 

“We’ll just be going now,” Matt finished. He grabbed his keys and followed Ryan out the door. Jack followed them with his eyes as they walked out the door. As soon as they were gone, he glanced up at Mark, but was suddenly shoved firmly (but strangely gently, Mark was always gentle with Jack) against the wall. (Matt and Ryan simultaneously started walking faster upon hearing the thud).

 

They stood there making out, Jack pinned to the wall, for at least a minute, when suddenly Jack moved in Mark's grip. “Chica!” he shouted. Chica had been casually walking past, and as soon as she heard Jack, she was utterly euphoric. Jack sat crisscross on the floor, and soon had a lap full of an overgrown golden retriever puppy. Mark stood there for a moment, his hazy brain attempting to catch up on current events. He finally gathered his bearings, and smiled down at Jack and Chica.

 

Jack had a small frame, thus, Chica didn't fit on his lap all too well. All but the toes of his sneakers were covered by the fluffy dog. Chica’s tail was wagging vigorously as she coated Jack's face and glasses with slobber. Mark's face was red from trying to stay silent, as to not ruin the moment. Jack was one of her favorite people. Mark might even go so far as to say Jack was her favorite person, even more than himself. Not that Mark could complain though. He felt the same way when it came to Jack.

 

“Chica, you god-damn cock block,” Mark laughed. Jack's reply laugh was muffled by dog fur. Mark watched the two for a while before looking at the clock and sighing, he hated to ruin the moment, but they had a video to film. “We should probably make the video for the fans now.”

 

Jack looked up. Chica was now mostly on the floor, but her head was in Jack's lap and she was now plastered on her back. Jack rubbed her tummy gently, he had an unsure look in his eyes now. “What's wrong?” Mark asked worriedly, every bad scenario popping into his head.

 

“Nothing, it's just...” Jack cleared his throat. He looked down at Chica again. Her eyes were closed, and her expression was of pure bliss. Mark waited nervously for his reply. “I um…” Jack didn't seem to know how to phrase whatever was on his mind. Suddenly, he looked up at Mark. “I got a green card. I’m going to move to LA, to be closer to you and everybody else.”

 

There was a long moment of silence where Mark just stared at Jack, unmoving while the Irishman bit his lip, waiting for Mark to show some form of response. After literally half a minute of waiting, Jack got to his feet. Mark's eyes followed him as Jack took a few tentative steps in his direction. “Mark?” Jack questioned quietly.

 

Mark abruptly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, leaping forward. Jack gave a surprised yelp as Mark grabbed him by the arms and crashed their mouths together in a battle between teeth and tongues. Jack fought for dominance as he usually did, but ultimately gave in when he realized Mark was once again completely oblivious to anything but Jack.

 

Mark pulled back just enough so their lips weren't touching anymore, but their foreheads and noses were still pressed together. 

 

“I adore you,” Mark purred, his voice deeper than usual. It made a warm feeling surround Jack. They were the only two people in existence at that moment, and neither of them wanted it to end. Mark pulled back just enough more to cup Jack's face in his hands. “Move in with me. And Matt, and Ryan,” Mark said, remembering his roommates. “They wont care, we've been thinking of getting a new roommate anyway.” There was a pause.

 

“You’re shaking,” Jack noticed, trying to ignore the tears welling up in his own eyes.

 

“I love you,” Mark said. He pulled Jack into his arms and they cried tears of happiness together. “Just say you’ll move in with me.”

 

“Of course i will you doofus,” Jack breathed into Mark's shirt, overwhelmed by his boyfriend's presence.

 

(End Of Flashback)

 

‘They’re like my little family,’ Mark thought to himself, staring at his adorable boyfriend and also adorable dog. The thought surprised him in some part, but most of him basked in the realization, overwhelming him with feelings of love, protectiveness, and adoration all at once. He wanted to be with these two as long as possible. Chica legally belonged to him, and suddenly just living with Jack wasn’t enough.

 

“We found the third pair of headphones,” Matt said, walking in the room, over to the camera. “Ryans taking a while to unknot the cord, but he should be here any second.” He leaned over and turned the camera on. Jack looked up briefly to nod and let Matt know he heard him, but Mark didn't, because he was too busy in the adorableness that was his little family to be concerned with what Matt was doing.

 

Matt walked over to the counter off to the side, ever so slightly behind Mark, and still in view of the now recording camera. He picked up his phone and looked at the time. For a moment he thought about if he should yell for Ryan to hurry up or if her should text it to him, but decided to text him after turning around and seeing Mark in his haze again. ‘It would be funny to put it somewhere in the video’, Matt thought. He and Ryan thought it was hilariously sweet the way Mark would look at Jack, as if he was an angel sent from the heavens. Their shippers loved it too, but they only caught it a few times on camera before, which was surprising considering how often Mark gets the look.

 

Just as Matt looked back to his phone and started typing out the text to Ryan, he heard a sentence that he will forever be grateful he caught on camera.

 

“Will you marry me?” 

 

The air seemed to freeze. Matts head whipped around so fast he momentarily became disoriented. It was clear Mark was still in his haze, but Matt could clearly see Mark's eyes were filled with nothing but adoration, sincerity, and love. Jack straightened a little from where he was still seated on the floor, and then turned to face Mark.

 

“What?” he asked. He smiled while saying the word but his expression morphed into one of shocked disbelief as he stared into Mark's eyes.

 

Now the way Mark normally snapped out of one of his hazes it by shaking his head and expressing how he had no idea what they were doing for the past five minutes. This time however, he just looked at the ground for a moment before continuing to speak a calm collected voice.

 

“I mean it just an idea,” he said, looking at Chica as she approached him. Trying to play it down to no big deal in case he was rejected. “I mean we already live together, and we’ve been dating for quite a while now, so I just thought…” Mark looked into Jack's eyes and saw how dumbstruck he was with tears in his eyes. “Ya know,” finished, smiling at his boyfriend with the same loving gaze he had a few minutes ago.

 

At this point Matt had given up keeping the water works in check, and was focusing more on staying quiet as to not break the spell. Jack looked like he was about to cry, and was obviously unable of speech at the moment, and Mark probably would have started to worry at the lack of response if he only had not been so lost in Jack's impossibly blue eyes.

 

“Of course I’ll marry you, ya doofus,” Jack answered once he regained some of his composure. Mark seemed to finally completely come out of his haze and realize that Jack was now his fiance. Collapsing to the floor from his bench, Mark wrapped himself around the smaller man and started sobbing tears of joy into his sweatshirt. Jack was crying too by now, unable to keep himself in check any longer. Both men had no idea the camera was filming, as Mark had not been paying attention, and if Jack had noticed he had long since forgotten.

 

Ryan had chosen that moment to walk in, the poor thing. 

 

“Wh- Are they okay? Do they need an ambulance or something?” he asked. Matt shook his head as they heard Jack laugh into Mark's neck. He leaned back from Mark, tear streaks still running down his face, and gave Matt a ‘you explain it to him’ look before suddenly being lifted off the ground.

 

Mark squeezed Jack's waist tighter as he carried him off for some privacy (if you know what I mean), the Irishman's legs wrapped around his torso. Ryan looked more confused, not by their behavior (he's long since become used to it), but by what could have possibly brought it on. He looked to Matt for an explanation.

 

“They just got engaged… and I think I caught it on camera,” he explained, rushing over to check the camera. After watching the video, Ryan had a hand over his mouth, not sure weather he was keeping himself from crying because two people he cared about just got engaged, or keeping himself from laughing at Matt in the background making hilarious facial expressions.

 

“Should we tell them?” Ryan wheezed, still trying to contain himself. If this were a cartoon, a lightbulb would have flashed above Matt's head right about then.

 

“I have a better idea…” Matt said mischievously. It's safe to say they didn’t film that video for a while.

 

(Months Later)

 

It was a warm late August afternoon, and the newly married couple couldn’t be happier. Jack, with his green hair and green tie, was sitting next to his newlywed husband, who had red hair and a red tie. The reception was coming to an end, people would start leaving soon, and the two youtubers were excited to start a new chapter in their life.

 

They had a new apartment set up, and they were going to be staying there for the first night following the wedding. Matt and Ryan were sad to see them go, but were ultimately happy for the two.

 

Mark stared at the person he cared about most in the world. Jack was -once again- on the floor, being smothered by a large golden ball of fluff sitting in his lap (of course they brought Chica to their wedding). He laughed as Jack made a repulsed noise when Chica managed to shove her tongue into his mouth. Mark looked around, seeing his and Jack's friends and family all laughing filled him with a sea of inexplicable emotions. He would often tear up at random moments throughout the day, people asked him what's wrong at first, but eventually they just laughed and patted him on the back.

 

“Everyone, may we have your attention please,” Ryan said, standing on the small stage at the front of the room. Matt right next to him.

 

“As groomsmen to the newlyweds,” Matt interrupted, looking at Mark, then at Jack, (who was still on the floor). “It is our job to embarrass them,” Mark and Jack looked at each other, eyes wide.

 

“So Jack,” Ryan said. “If you wouldn’t mind, I think i'd be nice if you moved to sit next to your husband.” Jack looked at Mark again, before tentatively standing up and walking to his and Mark's table.

 

“What is this?” he asked nervously, giving Matt and Ryan a side eye look. Matt didn’t answer, he just smiled, stepped aside, and told them to enjoy. Mark and Jack looked at each other, more confused than ever, and stared at the screen in anticipation.

 

At first nothing happened, but suddenly Matt's face popped up on screen, as he must have just turned the camera on from whenever this is.

 

“-unknot the cord, but he should be here any second.” The digital Matt said. Jack's hand flew to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears, recognising the setting instantly. Mark looked over at him confused, he had been in a daze when Matt had said that so he doesn’t realize what he's watching at first. That is until Matt steps away from the camera to reveal the whisper challenge set up, Jack cuddling with Chica on the floor. Mark grabs Jack's hand, eyes never leaving the screen as he re-experiences one of the happiest moments of his life.

 

When the video ends, Mark and Jack are both crying. Jack turns to look at his husband.

 

“I love you so much,” he says in a small, wet voice. Mark envelops him in a bear hug.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and/or give me suggestions or writing tips! I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
